wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Swamprat
For Cloud's contest Blue and brown MudWing Clumsy and hates nature and water Couch potato Female Do you ever just want to do nothing? Just have a lazy day? A lazy weekend? A lazy week? That's alright. It's nice to give yourself some chill time. To kick back, maybe watch TV. In fact, it's kind of good for you. But there may come a point when you cross the line from lazy, to being a complete sloth. Swamprat crossed that line a long, long time ago. And she's never crossed back. Appearance Ow, I just tripped. '''Again'.'' Very rarely, while shopping for food, you might spot an interesting dragon wandering the rows. She almost seems a hybrid, from the patches of bright colour you see. Yes, Swamprat is a little unusual for a MudWing, in more ways than one. She's pretty stubby, with short legs and little wings, with sharp claws at the tips of her talons. She, other than a few things, however, is actually pretty normal. It's the different things that make her stand out. Her coloration, for example, is, in some ways, very different from the average MudWing. It seems normal at first, if you happen to look her over. Her mainscales are a chocolate-brown, much like the chocolate bars she always buys a few of. Creamy and, well, chocolatey. Her topscales are a bit lighter brown, more the colour of hot caramel, dripping onto an ice-cream sundae, perhaps, or even just a piece of caramel, chewy or hard. Her underscales are the lightest of all, and almost appear to be tinged pink, depending on the angle. It most reminds you of a sandy beach, if you've seen one, or just a patch of sand. Her underwings are the opposite, the darkest part of her, like dark chocolate instead of the milk chocolate she enjoys. Her horns are a dusty brownish-grey, and wheat-coloured spikes run down her back. Now for the odd part: the blue. Yes, Rat has a colour on her different from the typical MudWing colours, the one that makes you question if she's a hybrid or not, wonder if she could be part RainWing, or SilkWing, or SeaWing. However, she's just a plain old MudWing with a bit of blue! Bands run around her legs of sky blue, the same colour as her talons. Splotches of blue are all over her wings, like it's a painted canvas, but the canvas is dark brown instead of light brown. The splotches are a mix of baby blue and aquamarine, and they look exactly like paint blobs. Her resting expression is dazed and spaced out, her posture slumped and lazy. She limps because her legs are always asleep from hours of sitting still and watching TV. Her eyes are navy blue. Personality Can I do it from the couch? Think of the laziest person you know. Now take all the things that make them lazy and multiply them by five. That's when you'll start to get an idea of what Swamprat is like. She's the definition of a couch potato, always finding new ways to do something without taking her butt off the couch. She can spend hours watching TV without being bothered about her feet being asleep, because she doesn't really care about them. Swamprat will go to great lengths to avoid even leaving the house, emptying her fridge and pantry before she even thinks about setting a talon outside her warm, cozy home. When she finally does leave to buy food, she hates every second of it. She hates the nature, and there's quite a bit of it out there in the open. Mostly, she hates nature because nearly all of her interactions with it involve tripping over it, slamming into it, or falling into it. This is because Swamprat is horribly clumsy. She's tripped over her own feet plenty of times, and other things even more often. Part of the reason she hates getting off the couch is because she's fallen over onto her floor more times than she can count. Swamprat is not very helpful, because she just doesn't care enough to help out. If she absolutely has to, she'll try to do as much of it from the couch as possible. Due to the fact that she doesn't really like helping others out, Rat doesn't have many friends, and she doesn't care. Less friends mean less dragons coming over and eating her food, which means she can wait longer before she has to go out her door. History Why should I help? Normally the parents of MudWings abandon their children when they are still young, and it's no surprise when it happens. However, Swamprat's abandonment story is an interesting one. She hatched last, for some reason much much smaller than they others, despite them being only a year older, her legs even stubbier than what was usual, her wings weirdly small. Her parents sold her for a couple of cows because they saw no use for her in a sib group. Raised like a princess by her adoptive parents, it wasn't long before they did everything for her, never making her do anything on her own. This was a horrible idea, because she started to become lazier and lazier, until she wouldn't do anything unless she absolutely had to. Eventually she had to go to school, and that was very irritating to her, because at school, she was expected to do things herself, something she learned after more than a couple visits to the office. She hated it, but it wasn't horrible, just annoying. She could tolerate it five days a week. Then something happened. They went on a nature walk as a field trip, and she tripped and fell right into a giant mass of clay. Normally she'd love it, but because she fell into it, she was laughed at and humiliated by her classmates for being so clumsy. She tried going back to school days later, but she couldn't stand the snickers, the looks, the name-calling. That day she ran away from school and cried to her adoptive parents that she never wanted to go back. She never ever wanted to even go back outside. That day, she decided she hated nature. So they homeschooled her. It was the life. She learned all she was required to, all without leaving the comfort of her home. As she got older, she started to apply this logic to everything, and tried to find ways to stay in her home as long as she possibly could. She drove most her friends away, as they couldn’t stand her. Relationships Why should I make my bed if I'm just going to sleep in it again? Trivia Ew no! I hate water. Get it away!! *She actually hates potatoes **But loves fries ("Because when it's deep fried it doesn't count!") *Will actually not leave her house until her fridge is empty, then grumble all the way to the store and buy at least a month's worth of groceries **She'll actually eat and drink expired stuff so she actually empties her fridge *Honestly doesn't care for cows Gallery A nature walk? You're joking. You gotta be. You are not serious. Swamprat.png|Jada by me!! Swamprat ref.png|Joy Ang ref by Moonmoon Category:Females Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:MudWings Category:LGBT+